Recently, electronic devices are providing more diversified services and additional functions. To meet users' various needs and raise use efficiency of electronic devices, communication service carriers or device manufacturers are jumping into competitions to develop electronic devices with differentiated and diversified functionalities.
As the technology of electronic devices advances, data communication services are vigorously provided through wired connections between electronic devices and computers or external devices. A cable may electrically be connected with a charger for electronic devices. For example, the connector of an electronic device may be a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The connector may be intended for data input and output or charging a wireless terminal. The connector may include a socket provided in the electronic device and a plug connector for connection with a cable. The electronic device may transmit content through the USB connector to an external electronic device. As the electronic device and the electronic device are connected together via the USB connector, they may be defined as a host and a device, respectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.